percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Chiaroscuro
My Help I would love to write a couple chapters if that's cool. I lost my account as Lazarus7 21:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm go ahead and sign up for the next chapter on the list. I thinking about having Multiple POV's for one scene that way everyone has a chance to write in important scenes and readers can pick tehir fav. character POVDragoonFlareJR 22:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Guys, I have just got answer from Luna, she says she didn't want to do the collab. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 10:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll give it to TheWiseOne insteadVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 12:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll be behind I have ridiculously giant projects to do. I cant always be on this wiki. I probably can't do chapter 5 until later, so just keep going. I'll be fine. After May, I'll be able to full contribute. But rite now, i just cant. Illoras 06:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh after May My school starts and I will be busy. baliktad talaga and mundo.(If you guys don't know what that means asked Mikmak or Lune cause I won't answer )Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 08:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) BTW, it means its the other way around in the world. Just sayin Illoras 04:33, May 7, 2011 (UTC) illoras why tell them?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow Col outnumbers us.....but thats ok we will make up for ti in strengthDragoonFlareJR 20:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well only by two members. And, three of your members went to COL. So before that, you had more. And we have a lot of powerful members too. D'Agostino-Talk 20:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) True, plus half ou members joi you at the end soo that would be like 5 to 17 in the endDragoonFlareJR 20:21, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll be in.!!!!!!!!!goddess of evil 15:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC)goddess of evil Progress Our Progress is so slow. It have been a month? or less and we only have 5 chaptersI will kill you! 11:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, yah Tan.... I'm doing it now don't worry... i think Mikmak28 14:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) So... all the chapters on the list have names. can a chapter be written by more than one person? Are these all the chapters planned. I would love to help, but am a bit confused. Is there a definate plotline planned? Umm who are you? and yes I beieve e have a semi-solid plot Nice Job! These stories are really good so far, guys. I especially love the elements of false accusations and traitors. It adds great suspense! Keep it up! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 03:20, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Chiaroscuro: The Movie Hey guys, so you know the rumor. When this is all said and done, we will probably be making a movie. It is still being decided wheter we should or not. I will update this post everytime we get an idea. And thanks Kakki10! Illoras 06:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Just wanted to ask if I could add or put the Cover I made for this FanFic. If not, its Ok. Here it is: Its awesome! Ima post it. we can have two right?D'Agostino-Talk 18:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks Going on a Vacation Alright, just wanted to tell you guys that I will be leaving to Singapore on Wednesday and will return on Sunday. That means from 6th of july till 10th of july. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I got a question, when does this story take place?? - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 21:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I believe we made it itmeless so we dotn mess with chracters timelines TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON 21:36, September 15, 2011 (UTC) i thought it was apporximately 5 years after TLO... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 23:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) so when? is it timeless or 5 years after TLO or what?? - I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 06:13, September 16, 2011 (UTC)